bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Troubleshooting
As of 2017 April, the game client is no longer under region lock restrictions. The domain name for the game also seems to have changed, although the old one should redirect to the new one regardless of your region bypassing settings. If you are experiencing region issues, try clearing your dmm-related cookies and cache, then reapplying the bypassers if you need them for other games. (This may or may not work but it's probably worth a shot) Normally, you will need to physically be in Japan to play this game (and most of the others on DMM's site; if you play Kancolle or Tourabu or both, you already know this.), but there are ways to bypass this restriction. If you already have extension or plugins for other games, you can skip this step and play the game. (ie: KC3改, previous cookie setups) System Requirements Windows: Google Chrome (or any chrome-like browser (ie: chromium)), Microsoft Edge OSX: Google Chrome, Safari Linux: Google Chrome This game is optimised for Chrome but any of the supported browsers should run it just fine. Make sure your adblockers are turned off and your browser is updated to the latest version. Proxy Options (From Kancolle wiki and Tourabu wiki) Option 1: Editing the region cookie Usage # Log into DMM.com (be sure to use the Japanese site) # Open the inspect element bar (Usually F12) #* Copy-paste the cookie code below into the Console #* Execute by pressing Enter key or Ctrl + Enter for IE # Access the game through the direct link document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame_s/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame_s/"; Alternatively, if you are using Chrome, you can use any of these tools: * (highly recommended) gakada's chrome extension * EditThisCookie and lock ckcy=1 and cklg=welcome How does this work? The main info page may throw a redirect loop using this method, but the direct game link should work fine. If for any reason you would like to access the main page, use a VPN. Option 2: VPN VPNs can potentially cost you real money. If you are not in a country (ie: China) where a good VPN is necessary to access certain international sites, an open-source client is good enough. Usage Windows # Head over to VPN Gate, an "Academic Experiment Project" by the University of Tsukuba. # Download, install and run the client. # Select a Japanese server in "VPN Gate Public VPN Relay Servers" Mac / UNIX-based * Chance are there is L2TP VPN interface that has been pre-installed in your kernel (especially if you are not running your own custom kernel). You can directly set it up without needed to download any clients nor using similar software to let you execute Windows-only clients. However, in case your network is blocking the usage of L2TP, you will still need to download VPN clients to let you use VPN with different protocols. Linux * See this user blog entry for more information. * If you have difficulties getting SoftEther VPN for linux to work properly you can revert to connecting to SoftEther VPN servers via L2TP method. Just make sure that the server you are connecting to also supports L2TP method. Playing through API links Please refer to Kancolle wiki's page for in-depth explanation of the process and potential risks. However, because Kancolle (and Tourabu) run on flash while BunAl runs on HTML5, this method may or may not work at all. Misc Having issues with your connection? Check these pages for solutions. Do not attempt to play this game on a mobile platform unless it's a Windows tablet PC or you are using the official app. This causes potential server overload and may get your account banned. Category:Tutorial